User blog:Amontgomery1432/Jigsaw vs The Riddler - Amont's Epic Rap Battles Halloween Special
Happy All Hallows' Eve, everybody! I am back! I still haven't seen Jigsaw, so material from that movie won't be featured in this battle. Even if I had have seen the movie before now, I still wouldn't add it in the lyrics. Because spoilers. But, anyway! Welcome to the first holiday special of Amont's Epic Rap Battles! I'm gonna keep the holiday episodes as a separate entity from the episodic battles in order to avoid confusion. Also, I think it's cooler that way. Yeh. You'll float, too In today's episode, John Kramer (aka Jigsaw), the most well-known antagonist from the Saw franchise, goes up against the Kanye West of DC, The Riddler, in order to see who the better evil genius who likes putting people in traps is. Originally, Voice was scheduled to guest star in this, but no one has seen him since the tourney, so I had to take over. Sorry about that, man. If I decide to sequel this after Jigsaw 2 becomes a thing, we'll try again then. So, yee. Comic book characters aren't by best in terms of writing, if Scarecrow wasn't already a clue to that, so I'm hoping this turns out alright. Side note: I've recently become a fan of Gotham! That show is awesome! Maybe I'll do a top ten list of my favorite characters from that show. But, until then, please enjoy this! No, seriously, please enjoy it. My Uncle will beat me again if you don't. Oh, and also: Spoilers for every Jigsaw-related detail in the first seven Saw movies are abound. Don't read this if you aren't familiar with the franchise. Unless you don't care. In that case, go for it! Oh, and also also: If the puppet GIFs seem like they don't match up, it's cause they don't. I didn't wanna reuse the same GIFs, so I found two more that looked cool. Yee. The Riddler's lyrics are written in green Billy the Puppet's lyrics are written in grey John Kramer's lyrics are written in dark red Happy soon-to-be Halloween, all of you! Hints to a bonus battle will be down below. It's hinting at a different bonus battle, and one that will most likely be a lot better lol. YOU'LL FLOAT, TOO The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MOVIE TIE-IN-'' ''I MEAN, AMONT'S EPIC RAP BATTLES HALLOWEEN SPECIAL JIGSAW VS THEEEEE RIDDLEEEEERRR LET THE GAME BEGIN The Riddler: ' It wouldn't take long for me to outsmart your repetitive crimes We all float down here Why am ''I matched against you? This geezer isn't worth my time! I'll play along, I suppose. Who knows? Maybe you'll make this fun But just know, you bedridden cretin, you've got nowhere to run! When my lines are sprung, they'll Echo in the ears of this Trap Card I'm a genius! There's no question! Winning your games won't be hard Against me, this glorified mechanic can't do any real harm You're no vigilante, you psycho! You belong with us at Arkham Riddle me this: What happens when Jim Henson goes on a killing spree? I'll plot-twist your neck and reunite you with your family! Full Disclosure: I wholeheartedly see you as my inferior, For I, Edward Nygma, the Riddler, am your intellectual superior! 'Jigsaw: ' Hello, Nashton. I want to play a game Your narcissism ends today, when you're left looking like my name I'll sew this moron's mouth shut; I cannot stand to hear your voice The players rarely beat my games. Live or die? The game has begun, and now it's my turn to play You've been brought here to face your sins; Failure's a steep price to pay You're no Conundrum! If a bat can crack your case, I can, too The truth shall set you free, and, honestly, I despise you! You fell right into my trap! Follow the rules, and you'll S.U.R.V.I.V.E. Or else Flesh & Blood will be shed, and this chump will lose his life But, if that's your performance, then this is one test you won't pass Use all the times you've been outsmarted as proof that you're a dumbass. '''The Riddler: Take a seat. You cannot defeat a mind such as mine Your namesake suits you. That's what piecing together your plotline feels like! How do you have fans? You've no redeeming qualities! It's just awful! If I wanted torture porn, I would take my business to Hostel! Drive yourself back off that cliff and do the rest of the world a favor I've enjoyed watching you suffer, but now it's your Final Chapter You shame the horror genre, Mr. Dunham! You're a joke I'd love to hear you couch out your next verse. Just don't choke! Jigsaw: You'll Forever be known as a side character; Second-rate My Legacy's still going strong, but where have you been as of late? My rhymes are sick like a poison. Tell me, does that ring a Bell? You're up against me, so, chances are, you won't do well I'm the shameful one? You're the worst villain I ever Saw The rest of us can see that you aren't as smart as you think you are I bring fear to the hearts of my viewers every single October Sorry, Eddie, you tried your best, but it looks like it's game over... Outro: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE AMONT'S EPIC RAP BATTLES HALLOWEEN SPECIAL Poll: Who won? Jigsaw The Riddler Bonus Battle Hint: Lol, it's 5 am and I am tired. Insert a generic police joke here Amont's Notes: Sorry if this battle sucked. I began writing this early yesterday, then had to leave the house for the entire day and am just not getting back to finishing it. My bad, y'all. Category:Blog posts